My Husband
by WeasleyTwinObsessed
Summary: How would things have been if Dean had been married after Sam left for school? Dean never told Sam about her and he finds out about her after Dean comes back from Hell. Did I mention she's Bobby's Niece? Read to see what happens to Lynn and Dean.
1. Bobby's News

_**Ok this story just came to me randomly when I was writing on a piece of notebook paper. So I don't know who it's going to turn out. And for those of you that like my other two unfinished stories don't worry I'll finish those at some point I promise. It might take me a bit longer than I would have liked but I will get them finished. So read and let me know what you think. If you don't like it then I won't continue it and I'll continue my other stories.**_

**My Husband**

Chapter 1 Bobby's News

Here I am a widow at the age of 28. I had gotten married when I was about 23. My husband's father was a good friend of my uncle's so we had met on several different occasions. Some were good some were bad. For three years my husband and I had our time as a married couple practically alone. The only other person with us was his father and he hardly bothered us unless it was important.

Then he went to get his brother after Dad went missing. I told him that the two of them could have some brother time alone. I went and stayed with Uncle Bobby. But things took a bad turn. His brother's girlfriend was killed by the same thing that killed their mother. Dad went missing and wasn't answering his phone and nobody had seen him. If they had they were lying to us.

I tried to help him as much as I could without my uncle knowing. Don't get me wrong my uncle loved my husband but he and my father-in-law got into a fight right before we got married. The two brother's searched all over the country trying to find him and they did eventually but ten they were in a car accident and it nearly killed my husband. John had told me not to come down that he was going to make sure Dean got out of this alive and in one piece.

That's how things went on for a while. John sold his sold for my love and then my brother-in-law, who I haven't seen since before Dean and I got married was kidnapped, killed, and then brought back to life by my husband who sold his soul for him. He got one year and that was it. I had been sitting in the house Dean and I bought, under false names of course, when Uncle Bobby called me and told me they weren't able to save Dean.

I was a wreck. Uncle Bobby stopped by several time to bring me some of Dean's things that Sam could live without. Like his ring, and some of his clothes. I was so angry. At Dean for making the deal, at Sam and Bobby for not saving him, at myself for not seeing this coming, at God for taking him away from me, at the supernatural for putting us through all of this shit. I started hunting more than I had in the past. By the time it had hit the two month mark of Dean being gone I was known as the best hunter out there.

Some people weren't too happy about that but they couldn't do a God damn thing about it. By the time it hit the four month mark I no longer felt anything. No emotion. I felt like a zombie most of the time. I got up, pissed, showered, dressed, ate, researched, interviewed, hunted, and then did the same things all over again. I knew my uncle was getting worried because he started calling more and more. I hadn't picked up any of his phone calls in about a month and a half. He always left me messages on what's been going on hoping that I'd eventually call him. I haven't though.

I rolled out of bed when I heard my cell ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it said unknown so I answered it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. It was quiet for a while and just as I was about to hang up I heard** his **voice. The voice I had been hoping to hear for so long.

"Lynn?" That was the voice of Dean Winchester. The man who died four months ago. The man who I gave my heart to . The man who knew everything about me and I knew everything about him whether he liked it or not.

"Dean?" I asked barely believing what I was hearing. My DEAD husband was on the other line of this phone call. I sat in a chair and just sat there not saying anything but just listening, praying that this wasn't a sick, twisted joke someone was playing on me. I'd learn later that it was no joke.

_**Ok that's all for tonight. Let me know what you think. I know it was kind of short, but I'm tired and I've got a long day tomorrow. So Read! Review! Let me know if you want me to continue.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	2. First Meeting

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the author alerts and story alerts etc. I'm glad you like it. Probably from now on I'm going to be winging it but normally when I wing it it turns out good in the end. So read and I hope you enjoy it. **_

**My Husband**

Chapter 2 First Meeting.

**Dean and Lynn: Age 21**

My mom had officially left me. My dad had died a couple of years ago in a hunting accident. Now I'm sure you all are thinking cute fluffy rabbits and foxes and the whole shebang, but no. Not that kind of hunting. My family is a family of supernatural hunters. Practically anything supernatural we kill. My mom had started getting drunk everyday after my dad was killed. The two of us were hunting a werewolf and the thing jumped out of nowhere. Tackled my dad to the ground and ripped his throat out. He started coming after me when a shoot rang out. Behind me stood my Uncle. Bobby has to be one of the most intimidating people I've ever seen but when you get to know him he's a big giant teddy bear.

That was that was two years ago. My mom decided that she couldn't stay around and wait for me to end up getting myself killed like my father. She left and now I'm on my way to Austin, Texas where Uncle Bobby and some of his friends are. To be honest I'm glad she left. Every time I got back from a hunt she was always telling me how I was going to end up dead if I kept it up. But I always ignored her. Uncle Bobby always got why I wanted to do this even after my dad died.

I pulled into the parking lot and grabbed my clothes duffel and my weapons duffel. I looked for his room and found it with ease. I knocked on the door and a very very sexy male opened the door for me. I saw my uncle sitting on the bed behind him. The guy moved and grabbed one of my duffels for me.

"Thanks," I said to him with a slight smile. He just nodded and smirked in return. I walked forward some and dropped my duffel by the others. "Hey Uncle Bobby."

"Kaitlyn. How are you? I haven't seen you since..." He trailed off. I smiled sadly.

"I've been better. I've been worse. Depends on the hunt and how drunk Mother is. But I only have to worry about the hunt now. She packed her bags and left a couple days before I got your message. How about you? How have you been?" I asked him.

"Good. Can't complain too much. But you remember John, don't you?" I nodded and smirked at John. He smirked right back at me. "You've already met Dean."

"Dean's my oldest. My youngest is staying with another friend of mine," John said.

"I'd say I remember you telling me that you had two sons not one. Now where's my hug?" I asked pouting a little. He, Dean, and Uncle Bobby chuckled at me. He complied anyway.

"Now what are we hunting?" I asked. I started walking to my weapons duffel that Dean took from me.

"Not sure. All signs point to a werewolf, but lunar cycle's not right," Dean said. Just looking at him you could see he was John's son. The way he carried himself, the way he took charge. He just screamed John.

"That's right. Lunar cycle's not for another couple of weeks. So since we've distinguished that it's not a werewolf give me the story. Maybe I'll have an idea," I said to nobody in particular.

"People have been disappearing. When they're found, no hearts. They look like they've had a run in with a wild animal. We all said werewolf until we realized that the lunar cycle's not right. That's when Bobby called you. That's about it," Dean continued telling me.

"Shape shifter. Have you not heard of a person changing into an animal? The shifter could have turned into a werewolf," I said to them not believing that Uncle Bobby hadn't thought of it. I mean of all people how could he not know?

"Hell I've only heard of a shifter changing into a different person. Where the hell did you get that from?" Uncle Bobby asked.

"I've had several runs ins with them. Nearly got my head taken off by a panther. Nasty piece of work shifters are. Most of us that know about them now of them as ani-shifts. That way we don't get them confused. There are some that can only change human form. Others can change into an animal. And others can do both," I said to the three men.

They all looked at each other and shrugged. This was going to be one hell of a hunt I can tell all ready. I mean you've got my uncle, the man who's treated me like a daughter, and one damn good looking guy. He seems about my age too. Hmmm perfect. I'd love to have one night with him myself. But that can wait until later when we know each other better.

I know for sure that if I'm going to be staying with Uncle Bobby I'm going to be seeing more of both Dean and John. Not sure about his other son, but those two I know I'm going to see at one point or another. In this world you never know when you're going to run into another hunter. Most hunters don't call others to tell them what hunt they're going on. So some people end up teaming up in order to get the job done faster.

"OK then. We'll all get some sleep and then in the morning we'll start looking into the history and whatever we need to look into. Some hunts are different so you don't know what you need to until you're already in the field," I said. I saw them all agree.

"Oh Kaitlyn hope you don't mind sharing a bed with Dean. John and I are in the room next door. Figured that he wouldn't want to hang out with a couple of old farts like ourselves," Uncle Bobby said.

"It's fine. And neither of you is an old fart. Yes you're getting older but you're not in a wheelchair. Now both of you off to bed, we're going to be getting an early start in the morning," I said already making way to my duffel full of clothes so I could change into something to sleep in.

When Dean and I were both dressed we climbed into bed and turned on the tv. We watched some horror movie that wasn't scary to either of us. I mean you get used to not finding scary movies scary once you've seen what we've seen. After watching part of that we went to sleep.

"Night Lynn," Dean said. I smiled a little nobody's called me that since I was about 13. I'm glad he feels comfortable giving me a nickname.

"Night Dean," I said leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him and turned onto my side. I felt him put his arm around my waist and pull me into his chest. And that's how John and Uncle Bobby found us the next morning. Both of them nearly dropping the coffee in their hands.

_**Ok sorry I would have had this up earlier but I had to go to my aunt's for my cousin's birthday. I promise to try and have another chapter up tomorrow but I make no promises. Review and let me now what you think. **_

_**Lots of Love**_


	3. First Kiss

_**OK I'm sorry. Things have been crazy and I'm sick so this is the first time I've been able to type up a chapter so please don't kill me. I've been going back and forth on whether I was going to do all their firsts or do a first then a current chapter. I've decided that I'm going to do firsts since that will be quicker, at least I think it will be. If not then I'm sorry that you'll have to wait to find out what happens after chapter 1. Anyway I'll stop babbling and here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.**_

**My Husband**

Chapter 3 First Kiss

**Dean and Lynn: Age 21**

It had been a while since Dean and I had seen each other. After that first hunt together we'd kept in touch. Uncle Bobby and I were in Washington, people were disappearing. They go swimming in the towns lake and the next day they were found in their house no where near water but it was always pronounced as an accidental drowning.

I had gone to get coffee and food. For some reason Uncle Bobby had asked me to get double what we normally get. I had learned a long time ago never to question Uncle Bobby. When I'd gotten to the door I heard talking and I recognized the voice immediately. I kicked the door with my foot hoping someone would help me open the door. One my hands are completely full and two I'm too excited to even try to open the door by myself.

Uncle Bobby opens the door and takes the food off my hands. I look around and see Dean leaning against one of the walls. He has that smirk on his face and he pushes off the wall. He opens his arms and I'm in them before you can say 'long time no see'. I wrap my arms around his neck and his wrap around my waist. He's spinning us around in circles and I can't help but squeal and laugh.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask him when he sets me down. We walk over to the table and once his in a chair he pulls me onto his lap.

"Why, do you not want us here?" he asks with a pout on his face so I know he's joking. "I honestly don't know. Dad got off the phone yesterday and said we had a hunt. So I didn't question him. And now you're here in my lap," He says while grabbing food for the both of us.

So for the rest of the night Dean and I talked like we haven't talked since that last hunt when in reality the last time we talked was yesterday afternoon. Even if we hadn't seen each other in a couple months doesn't mean we haven't talked on the phone or on the computer. Though it was mostly on the phone since his brother would get annoyed at him for always being on his computer when he needed it.

That night had to have been the best nights sleep I'd gotten in months. For some reason I slept better when Dean was there. When I woke up we were in the same position we were in months ago. No not like that so get your minds out of the gutter people. He was on his back, my head was on his chest, my arm was thrown over his stomach, and both his arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Dean! Kaitlyn! Get your asses up! We've got work to do!" John yelled while banging on the door. Dean and I groaned at the same time. Both too comfortable to move but knowing we had to if we wanted to save the people in this town.

So we both got up he showered and got dressed while I showered. After I got dressed I did my hair and put on a little makeup knowing that I was going to have to use what God gave me to get some of the answers we wanted. So I walked out of the bathroom hoping Dean didn't think I looked completely repulsive.

"Wow!" I heard Dean say about two seconds after I stepped out of the bathroom. "You look great."

I was wearing a dark wash jean mini skirt with a blood red corset with black ribbon on the top and bottom border and the front laced up with the black ribbon as well. On my feet were black, three inch heels. My hair was in its natural loose curls with a red headband. My eyes were smokey. Black eyeliner, black mascara, gray and black eye shadow. I had blush on and my lips were done in red.

"You like so?" I asked really self conscious now. I mean I wouldn't have cared but over the last couple months I had started to like Dean as more than a friend and I didn't want to look like a complete idiot to him. But before he could answer John and Uncle Bobby waltzed right into our room. When they looked at me both their jaws dropped and that made me feel good.

"Close those mouths boys. It's not a very attractive look on either of you," I said smirking as I walked out of the room. I felt Dean come up behind me.

"I think you look drop dead gorgeous," He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but shiver and I hoped he didn't notice but he did. I could tell by the way he smirked as he walked past me. I couldn't help but blush a little.

It didn't take long to get the info that we wanted. Hey it's not my fault God blessed me with boobs big enough to fit in a D sized bra. So we got the info we wanted and then John and Uncle Bobby dropped us off at the motel for three reasons. One Dean and I were too young for Federal Marshalls. Two Uncle Bobby didn't want me to get anymore stares from horny men. And three I needed to get ready for tonight.

**That Night**

I felt much better. I was back in jeans and a tank top. Or more likely Dean's wife beater. We were at the lake waiting for whatever this thing is to show up. And to be honest it didn't take very long. Let me tell you this thing was one ugly son of a bitch. Scaly all over and white eyes. To tell you the truth had I not seen this shit before I probably would have pissed my pants.

The problem with this hunt though is Uncle Bobby and John had really bad timing so the damn thing saw me before I had the change to hide. As soon as the thing saw me I said, "SHIT!!" and I was off running. That sucker was fast though because it was right behind me.

I ran as fast as I could not paying attention to where I was going. I was just hoping that Dean, John, and Uncle Bobby weren't too far behind us and that they could kill the son of a bitch before it killed me. I remember running into a cemetery and then being tackled. I remember shots being fired and someone pulling me up and my feet running once again.

Once we stop the first thing I realize is that someone was kissing me. I started kissing back because for some reason I felt safe there in this persons arms. That's when it hit me. I knew those arms. Those arms belong to the one and only Dean Winchester. That only made me kiss back with even more passion. He pulled back a few moments later.

"You ok?" He asked in a rough voice and let me tell you that voice only got me turned on even more. I could barely breath whether it was from the running or the kiss or both I don't know but since I could barely catch my breath I just nodded.

"Dean! Kaitlyn!" I heard my uncle yell. Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him.

"Bobby!" He yelled. That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I groaned and that alerted someone I was awake because I heard someone go into the bathroom turn on the tap and then turn it off a few minutes later.

"Here this should help," Dean said. I opened my eyes and took the pills and water he held out to me. I managed to give him a weak smile.

"Thanks," I said. He nodded and pulled the covers back and climbed in himself. He pulled me close to him and asked me the five words I'd been hoping to hear.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me in the most vulnerable voice I'd heard from him yet. I looked at him and pulled his head closer to mine.

"Yes," Was all I said before he pulled me into another kiss and this one was better than the last. We stayed in bed and cuddled, watched tv, and kissed the whole day. It turns out John and Uncle Bobby had gone back to kill the thing since it got away last night.

To be honest I couldn't be much happier than I was at that very moment. Turns out though Dean would prove me wrong in later years of our lives together. And it was those years I couldn't wait for.

_**Ok sorry I would have had this out earlier but I had make up work to do. But its out and I promise to try and have a few chapters out this weekend. There probably won't be another chapter up tonight because to be honest I feel like I've just gotten out of a meeting with death. So we'll see how I feel and how fast I can type. But Read! Review!**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	4. First Date

_**I'm really really sorry. Things have been crazy at school. And I have a new boyfriend. And I haven't been in the mood to write anything. I thought though you guys deserved a new chapter or two today. We'll see how fast I can type. I want to state though I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I do however own Kaitlyn. Hope you guys enjoy.**_

**My Husband**

Chapter 4 First Date

**Dean and Kaitlyn: Age 21**

I can't wait for tonight. Tonight is the first time Dean and I will have gone out on a date together. Uncle Bobby and I had joined the Winchesters on several different hunts. And tonight was the first night that Dean and I had been together and not had to go on a hunt so we're both pretty excited about it.

He told me to get dressed in some what formal attire. Nothing too fancy but not too casual either. So I decided to get dressed in a baby-doll dress. It' a medium blue spaghetti strap dress. It's a v-cut styled dress with a ribbon under the breasts. Then the bottom of the dress it's got the ripple affect. And with the dress I wore my black flip flops with a small blue butterfly on the straps.

I straightened my hair and put in a black and blue head band. I put on some mascara and chap-stick. Then I heard a knock on the door. I walked slowly over to the door even though I was dying to run over to it and jump into Dean's arms. It's not easy for hunters to date but when you do find someone you do everything you can to make sure they're okay. But with Dean I just feel like a school girl with her first crush.

I opened it and saw Dean in a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," He whispered in my ear causing me to shiver just like I did the day of our first kiss.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself," I said before kissing him. We stood there in the doorway kissing for a few more minutes before he finally pulled away.

"We better get going if we want to get there at the perfect time," he whispered in my ear. I nodded before grabbing my phone and small purse. He opened the door to his impala for me ,as soon as I was in he shut the door and got in on the driver's side. He pulled away into the unknown. I didn't bother asking because I knew by the look in Dean's eye he wasn't going to tell me no matter how much I asked him.

We drove on for about half an our before he pulled onto a dirt road. He drove down the dirt road for about five minutes before pulling up into a field and getting out and opening my door. He held out his hand and I placed mine in his. He shut the door and pulled me towards the far end of the field. When he stopped we were in front of a lake, on a dock.

There on the dock was a table with a candle lit in the middle with plates on both sides of the table.

"Dean," I whispered not knowing what to say to him. I mean I knew he could be romantic when he wanted to, I've seen it before but this was the most romantic moment so far in our relationship. Minus the fact we've been dating about two months.

"I know. I wanted our first real date to be something you'd remember years from now no matter what happens between the two of us. And by the look on your face I managed to pull that off," he said with a smile on his face.

"You're right. Tonight is a night I'm always going to remember this night. And no matter what happens between us I'll always remember that Dean Winchester was the only man to do something this sweet for me," I said. I kissed his lips with everything I had in me hoping that he got how thankful I was toward him.

"Come on. I'm starving," He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the table. He pulled my chair out and kissed my hand. And I know what you all are thinking how can Dean Winchester, Mr. Macho be this sweet and willing having a chick-flicky moment. There are sides of him he doesn't show often but when he does you know that you're going to be a part of his life even if only for a little bit.

So we sat and ate steak and fries while we talked. After we finished eating we headed back to the motel and watched some movies. The first movie happened to be the first movie we ever watched together on the hunt where we first met.

We just laid there for about two movies before we changed and went to bed. We both knew that when we woke up John and Uncle Bobby were going to yell at us to get ready. Dean had asked the two of them a fews nights back if we could have tonight off so we could go out. They said yes because they knew they didn't need our help all the time. And here we are now, coming to the end of the best night of my life. And I wouldn't have it any other way, but with Dean.

_**Ok I hope you guys enjoy because I'm not really liking this chapter. I'll try to have another chapter up tonight but I make no promises. Read and review. I want to know what you guys think. Once again Read and review.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	5. Our Wedding

_**Ok everyone this will be the last chapter of the past before we move onto present. 1 because I don't feel like typing a small chapter on them buying a house and 2 I know you all are waiting to find out what happens after chapter 1. So this is the last chapter of the past I promise.**_

**My Husband**

Chapter 5 Our Wedding

**Dean and Kaitlyn: Age 23**

Today was the day that I would become Dean's forever. Today was the last day I would be a Singer. Today was the day I knew as long as I had Dean by my side nothing bad would happen to me. Today was the day I become Mrs. Dean Winchester. Today is the day that Dean and I are getting married. Today, on June 14, 2002, is the day we become husband and wife.

I was a nervous wreck. My best friend, Megan was helping me get ready and she was doing everything she could to make sure that I was okay and not freaking out too much but this is me we're talking about until it's over I'll freak out.

My dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was corseted until it got to the hips then it flowed out. My hair was curled and pulled half back. I had in my aunt's earrings and necklace. My makeup was soft. I had mascara, brown eye shadow, blush, and chap-stick so it doesn't show all over Dean's face. Megan did a french manicure on my fingers and toes.

I was pacing around the room until Uncle Bobby came in telling me that I looked beautiful and it was time. I grabbed my bouquet and walked out the door with Bobby. Dean had been perfect throughout this whole thing. He let me plan an actual wedding and we invited practically every hunter we knew and what family other than Uncle Bobby I had.

I knew he had wanted his brother to be there but Sam had wanted to go to college and John told him if he wanted to go, to stay gone. It had been a little less than a year since he had left and he wouldn't answer any of Dean's calls. So I knew that hit a couple nerves with Dean. And it hurt him that he wasn't going to have his brother as his best man.

Now here I am, on Uncle Bobby's arm hearing the wedding march, my cue. The doors open and there's Dean at the alter in a tux looking very sexy by the way. Uncle Bobby hands me to Dean and the ceremony begins. We both wrote our own vows**(I'm not going to write the vows or the rest of the ceremony because I've never been to a wedding everywhere you go the way the ceremony goes always changes so I'll give you the very end of it.) **and then came the part that would make us man and wife. And of course Dean was smirking.

"You may now kiss the bride," The priest said. Dean grabbed me by the waist and dipped me down and kissed me with so much passion and love I thought I was going to pass out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time ever Mr. And Mrs. Dean Winchester," the announcer said.

Dean and spent the rest of the reception in each others arms either dancing, talking with friends, or just sitting at the table with the close family. It was the perfect day. The song for our first dance was I'll Be by Edwin McCain. And even though Dean barely listens to anything other than mullet rock, don't get me wrong I love his music but change is good too, he still listens to my music.

For the father daughter dance Uncle Bobby danced with me to his songs choice, Little Miss Magic by Jimmy Buffet. That day was the best day of my life. Dean surprised me even with the littlest things from day one, and I look forward to many more surprises.

After the reception though, that was the best night. That was the first time Dean and I made love, as cheesy as it sounds, it wasn't sex, it wasn't a fuck. I looked forward to many more nights like that one with Dean. Little did I know though that there would be only three more years worth of nights with Dean before he left looking for his brother.

But those three years we had together alone,plus the two years we had together before we got married, were the best years of my life. Dean and I still talked to each other after he went on the road with his little brother. If only I knew that about three years later my life would make a turn for the worst.

If only I had known that turn would be the worst turn my life could take. Then maybe I would have been more prepared for life after. But I wasn't no matter how much I knew that in this job there was no way to know that he would come back. I was prepared to lose him to a hunt not to a deal. And so the story continues from the present.

_**Ha. Two chapters in a day. I'll keep typing since I'm in the mood and I think you all deserve it. I really hope you guys are liking this because I'm just typing as the words come. So pretty much I'm pulling this all out of my ass. Read. Review. Let me know what you guys are thinking.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	6. Dean's Return

_**Wow three chapters in a day. That's a record for me! Hope you all enjoyed the last two chapters because this chapter starts the present. Let me know what you all think.**_

**My Husband**

Chapter 6 Dean's Return

I rolled out of bed when I heard my cell ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it said unknown so I answered it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. It was quiet for a while and just as I was about to hang up I heard his voice. The voice I had been hoping to hear for so long.

"Lynn?" That was the voice of Dean Winchester. The man who died four months ago. The man who I gave my heart to . The man who knew everything about me and I knew everything about him whether he liked it or not.

"Dean?" I asked barely believing what I was hearing. My DEAD husband was on the other line of this phone call. I sat in a chair and just sat there not saying anything but just listening, praying that this wasn't a sick, twisted joke someone was playing on me. I'd learn later that it was no joke.

**6 Hours Later**

I called Bobby and turns out Dean's really back from Hell. Neither of them knows how but they have a feeling that Sam is somehow involved. He told me that they were going to drive out here so Dean and I could see each other and start hunting together again, for the first time in about three years.

I heard the sounds of Uncle Bobby's truck and the impala out in front of my motel door. Guess it's a good thing that I finished up the hunt and was on my way to the next state. There was a knock on the door and I literally ran to it and threw it open.

There standing as if he had never left was my husband. My Dean. My savior. He looked a little older from the hunting but he still looked like he did 8 years ago. It's still hard to believe it's been 6 years that we've been married. Three of those years apart, and somehow we've still made it. A long with him was Uncle Bobby and who I assumed was Sam

"Dean," I whispered. The tears already making their way down my face. He opened his arms and I ran into them. He lift me off the ground and just held me as I cried. Well more like sobbed, I felt something wet on the top of my head and looked up to see tears falling down his face.

I just buried my face in his chest again. We all moved into the room, me still clinging onto Dean and if this was all a dream and he would disappear. We all sat at the table waiting for someone to say something. And that's when I remembered. I hopped out of Dean's lap and made my way to my bag. I pulled out his wedding band and his ring that he wore on his right hand.

"Here," I said sliding both rings back onto their respectful fingers. He smiled at me and pulled me back onto his lap.

"Thank you Beautiful," he said. I couldn't help but smile at the old nickname. It had been a while seen I'd heard it and I was more than happy to hear it.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard from across the table. Looking up you could see the shocked and confused look on Sam's face.

"Lynn this is my little brother Sam. Sam meet my wife, Kaitlyn," Dean introduced us. We both tensed a little when Sam's jaw dropped.

"How long?" He asked. We both heard the hurt in his voice.

"Six years. Not long after you left for Stanford. I asked her before you left and I was going to ask you to be my best man once everything was set. Then you left for Palo Alto and you weren't returning any of my calls. We have video and photos because I know this one doesn't have the heart to burn them when they were practically the only thing she had left of me. Am I right?" he said to Sam while asking me.

"Yea," I said looking down. I was amazed that even after all this time he still knew me better than I even knew myself.

"So Kaitlyn where were you headed?" Uncle Bobby asked me. "I mean I haven't heard from you since I dropped Dean's stuff off to you and that was right after he died."

"Uh. I wasn't really heading anywhere in particular. Yea I guess I haven't kept in touch much have I?" I stated.

"Yea you sure as hell haven't. The only time I hear about you is when other hunter talk about you. Your wife Dean, not even two months after you died she had become the best hunter out there. Practically every hunter was talking about how she saved their lives or about how amazing her hunting skills were," Uncle Bobby said.

"What?" Dean's voice became rough really fast. And not the rough that turned me on the rough that told me I had a lot of explaining to do.

"After you died I couldn't handle sitting in that house everyday without you there. So I packed my shit paid the bills for a while and left. I hunted anything and everything I could find. Eventually I met up with some hunters a long the way. Both working on the same hunt. I continued like that and I still hunt anything I can find," I stated while looking at my hands.

"Lynn, how could you be so reckless? I know what it feels like to loose someone you love and then become addicted to the hunt. I was like that after my dad died, but at least I still had Sam to make sure I didn't get myself killed. You, you were all by yourself because I know you the only way you would hunt with someone was if it were us or you knew the hunter. Answer me Lynn, how could you be so reckless?" He asked me. His voice incredibly vulnerable. You could tell that Sam nor Uncle Bobby had ever heard Dean like that.

"I don't know. You were gone and I was pissed at the world. I was pissed at God. I was pissed at the supernatural because it was the reason you had left me even after you promised not to. I guess I was hoping that on a hunt it would eventually kill me and I'd end up in hell. I just wanted to keep you of my mind at night and if I was hunting then I wasn't thinking or feeling I was just on alert,"I explained to him hoping he would get it.

He pulled me to him and sighed. I knew that I had been forgiven by the sound of his sigh. He had a whole bunch of sighs and I don't even think he knows it.

"Just promise me that you won't be that reckless ever again," He whispered in my hair.

"I promise," and for the first time since I'd seen him in a year and a half I felt complete. Dean had returned to me. He had kept his promise in a way. Even though he left he came back.

_**Haha. Long chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it because I'm happy with this chapter. Read and Review. I really like reading them, it helps. And I like to know what you guys think.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	7. More Explaining To Do

_**Thank God summer is almost here because I'm getting tired of school. I promise to try and type whenever I can over the summer but it depends on my friend and boyfriend. I promise to try and have a chapter a week for both this story and my other supernatural story. Anyway here's the next chapter.**_

**My Husband**

Chapter 7 More Explaining To Do

Despite what I had told him he still didn't know everything I had done after he died. I wouldn't answer calls from anyone for the first month or so and after that I would only answer calls if hey involved a new hunt.

I hunted any and every evil son of a bitch I could find. Eventually I stopped feeling, just as I had done after my father died. Dean had been the one to bring me back to my old self completely, but after he died I went right back to my old ways. I drank all the time, got into bar fights, I hunted, and moved onto the next hunt as soon as the old one was done.

I hunted and hunted hoping that a hunt would eventually kill me, but after the first month of it not I decided to keep going only for two reason. My Uncle Bobby and all the innocent people hat had no clue as to what was really in the dark.

I only hope Dean doesn't find out. I'm not proud of what I did, but I couldn't go back and change what I had done. I really hope we don't come across any hunters that I had meet with or hunted with within the last four months because they would blab and tell Dean what had gone on to the fullest.

Though I knew Dean was keeping something from me, something that involves him coming back from Hell. I just hope it doesn't end up hurting us in the end. I don't think I could handle losing him a second time. Then again with our jobs it's possible that I was going to and that scares me shitless.

I don't think I can handle losing him a second time. Uncle Bobby and I had gone out to get some information from the towns people on what has been happening in the city. Sam and Dean were staying at the motel to talk.

**Dean's POV**

"So," I said not sure where this was going to go. I hadn't told Sam for an unknown reason. I guess maybe it had something to do with the fact that he lost the love of his life when I still had mine. I wasn't by any means ashamed of her, I just didn't want Sam to I don't know go looking for something when he shouldn't.

"So she's why you never slept with any of the girls we saw when we were on hunts for the last three years," He states more than asks.

"Yea. We've been married 6 years and together for 8, Sam. She's my world. She probably knows more about me than I know about myself. We're equally matched. We challenge each other in every way possible because we're so much a little, but that's a good thing. She keeps me in line. I really wanted you at the wedding as my best man, but you never answered any of my calls," I said the last part while looking at the floor.

"Dude I don't know whether to be pissed you waited until now to tell me or to be happy for you. Three years we were on the road together and you never told me once that you were married, hell Dean you didn't even wear your ring!" Sam started shouting and I understood that. He can yell and scream at me all he wants, he has ever ring to.

"I know okay? I wanted to tell you but you were still getting over Jess and then everything just started happening and I didn't want you to go looking for something you shouldn't because we both know how you are. And I wore my ring. It was always on a chain around my neck under my shirt by the protection charm you got me when we were younger. Hell Sammy I bought a house for her, that's got to tell you something. Hell Sammy we've talked about having kids. We said whenever yellow eyes was gone for good we'd start trying and now that he's gone Lynn and I can start our family," I told him ready for him to blow again. It never came though.

I looked up and I saw a shocked look on his face. I knew he wasn't expecting any of what I just said.

"You bought a house? You want kids?" He finally chocked out. I just chuckled and nodded.

"Yea Sammy. We talked about it when we first got married. I told her about Mom and we talked for hours about it finally coming to the conclusion of waiting until he was dead. Hell we said that if he wasn't dead before the time came where she couldn't have kids we'd adopt. As surprising as it is Sam I want a family. I want to leave this world with someone to continue on the Winchester line," I said. I looked at his face and burst out laughing.

He sure wasn't expecting me to say that either. Lynn and Bobby stepped through the door and saw me laughing my ass off and Sam's shocked and confused face.

"What happened to you boy?" Bobby asked Sam. He just shook his head.

"I told him about Lynn and I more in depth. I told him about buying the house and the future kids. And this is how it turned out. Of course he did yell at me at first. But that's expected after keeping this from him for the last three years," I told the both of them. The both just nodded and went to change out of the clothes they were wearing.

Yet I knew I still had more explaining to do. Mostly to Lynn. I only wondered what she would do if she found out that I had been pulled out of Hell by an angel, Sammy was part demon, and that the only reason Castiel pulled me out of the pit was because "God" willed it so.

Let's just hope that she doesn't kill me and that either of us gets killed before having at least one kid. Yet in this line of work there's no way of knowing whether or not your going to live. Hell you're lucky if you make it past 40 or 45. And Lynn and I are both pushing 30. I guess life will just have to run it course and we'll see how things turn out and if the future I saw with Lynn will come true.

_**And there's another chapter for you. We'll see how many chapters I get up before the weekends up. Anyway thank you for all the reviews. Keep Reading. Read! Review!**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	8. Both Truths Come Out

_**Wow sorry guys I guess it's been a while hasn't it. Well summer is here and I can finally type whenever I want. So be prepared for me to update to update Loving A Winchester as well as this story. Hopefully I'll get both stories done over the summer but who knows. My time will also be occupied by my boyfriend so typing time will be split between the two. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**My Husband**

Chapter 8 Both Truths Come Out

It had been about two months since Dean came back and Sam, Dean and I were all hunting together. We've yet to run into another hunter that I've cross after Dean's death. And I know that there is something that Dean, Sam, and Uncle Bobby have been keeping from me and I plan on finding out one way or the other.

"So what are we hunting this time boys?" I asked from the back seat. Funny since we all got together this is the first time that I've had to ride in the back. The only other times in the past that I've been in the back are when Dean and I couldn't make it back to the room or something.

"No clue. I mean all that we've got so far is all the victims are female. All between the ages of 21 to 35. All having brown hair and either brown or green eyes. That's about all that we've got. Oh and that they've all lost someone close to the within the last year," Sam said.

Leave it to Sam to know all the answers. Wait, that description matches me perfectly. Shit! Great, oh well we'll just have to be careful. But knowing Dean he's going to go into overprotective mood. And an overprotective Dean is not very good most of the time because he barely lets you have any space to breath.

We pull into the motel and I think oh shit! One of the hunter that I hunted with in the past owns the motel and he's guaranteed to tell Dean what I did while he was gone. Oh shit looks like the truth is going to come out. I should have figured the longer you keep it hidden the worse it is in the end. Then again maybe I can use it to get Dean to tell me what the hell he's keeping from me.

Dean and I walk in and the first person I notice is Nathanial's wife Emma. She's as sweet as can be but loves to gossip. God knows that after Dean and I get into a fight the whole town will know about it. It's a pretty small town, a hunting town to be accurate. So they all know what out there. Either they're hunters themselves or they're married or born into the hunting world.

"Nathanial get our ass out here and bring the kids there's someone I'm sure everyone is dying to see!" Emma yells into the back. Dean shoots me a questioning look that I ignore hoping to delay just a little bit longer.

"What is it Emma? The race is on," Nathanial asks agitated as he and the kids come out from the back. She justs points at me and the kids make a run for me. Before I know it I'm in the middle of a group hug.

"Kay Kay!!" They yell not wanting to pronounce my whole name. Not long after it was getting hard to breath and thank God for Emma for telling them to let me breath. Then again if they hadn't let go I wouldn't have any explaining to do.

"Hell! Kaitlyn it's good to see you. I was wondering when you where going to stumble in here. Last time I saw you Emma and I were patching you up and trying to talk you out of going back out on your hunt. You would not believe this woman, she tried and succeeded in going back out on her hunt after nearly bleeding to death," Nathanial says to Dean and I know I'm in for it.

"That's not all either," thanks Emma. I look out of the corner of my eye only to see Dean's glare and Sam's face just appearing.

"I've hunted with her several times after that and she is amazing. Then again stupid at the same time. Hunting with hunters that have a bad reputation. She's hunted with Miller, and Daniels. And barely come out alive in the end. She's shown up on out doorstep bleeding like you've never seen after a 600 mile drive. Kaitlyn if you're not careful you're going to end up six feet under in a matter of time," Nathanial said. Now I know I'm in even bigger shit than I was before.

"Kaitlyn?" Dean asks dangerously. That's not good, that's not good at all. I slowly turn to look at him and the look on his face says that I'd better explain now or this is going to end even worse so I finally give in and tell him.

"Yea it's true. I've hunted with Miller, Daniels, Jones and a hell of a lot more. I've continued on a hunted even though I'm near death. I drove 600 miles to get here bleeding uncontrollably to get to their doorstep. I've hunted with a bunch of hunters that have a bad rep. I went back to my old ways Dean. After you died I didn't want to live anymore. So I drank, got in bar fights, hunted, and then did the same things all over again.

"I didn't want to be able to live and not have you here by my side hunting. So I did every careless thing that I could think of so I'd wind up dead thinking somehow I'd end up in Hell and meet with you somewhere. There are you happy that you know everything that your wife has done since you died. But I know I'm not the only one holding secrets Dean Winchester. You know how you're alive. And God damn it Dean I want to know how my husband is back here with me. If you don't want to tell me fine but don't expect me to talk to you until you decide to tell me what's going on," I said my voice steadily raising as I continued my speech.

There was silence for a while and that was never good with Dean. Silence meant that there was going to be a lot of yelling between the two of us. The silence didn't last long because all hell broke loose between us.

"Kaitlyn. Were you even thinking?" He yelled ending the silence. Here we go, this is the gossip that's going to be around the town before morning.

"Yes! I was thinking that there was no point in going on if you weren't here Dean! You and Uncle Bobby were all I had and I barely talked to him after you died. I lost my brother, I lost my mother, my aunt, my cousins. My mother left me. And you were all I had. Is the hunt worth is if every step of the way we're losing the one's we love?" I yelled back, the tears making there way down my face bringing my makeup with it.

"God damn it Kaitlyn! You still hunted with Miller and Daniels even after knowing what they had done in the past. I thought you were smarter than that. And we're not talking about me, we're talking about how careless my wife was even after she said that after I was gone she would take care of her self and not do anything stupid or reckless, and you broke that promise!" He yelled even louder than before.

"I never promised Dean. Think back I said okay. I never said I promise! I tried but I couldn't okay? I needed my husband and I still do! The only thing that kept my mind off of you and all the memories was the hunt. And half the time that didn't even work! Everything I did, heard, watched, or ate reminded me of you!!" I yelled practically sobbing by the end.

"God damn it Kaitlyn that doesn't make it right. How do you think that makes me feel knowing my wife is putting her life in danger because I'm dead? I made that choice to save may baby brother!" The yelling continued.

"Yeah I get that Dean but did you even think about me once before you made that deal! When you told me that you made a deal I did as much research as I could in my spare time! And when Uncle Bobby came to tell me that you were in Hell my soul died with yours Dean! How do you think it makes me feel to know that my husband might not have thought about me once before he made that deal? How do you think it made me feel knowing that I wouldn't get to hear your voice again, see your eyes, your smile, your smirk, hear your laugh, smell the smell that is purely Dean? How do you think it makes me feel to know that my husband knows something and is keeping it from me when if it's about him it involves me too?" I was screaming as loud as I could, sobbing as hard as I could.

He looked at me in shock for once not having anything to say. Obviously he hadn't expected me to say all that. I continued sobbing and trying to catch my breath as he stood in silence.

"I was pulled out of Hell by an angel named Castiel. He said that I was pulled from the pit because it was God's will. He said that I was supposed to do great things with you at my side. He said that it was up to the three of us to stop the damn apocalypse. That's all I know because he's been very vague every time that I have talked to him. I swear that that's it," he said breaking the silence and telling me the truth. HE pulled me into his arms and let me break down all the way.

"Baby I thought about you the whole time before making the deal. Hoping that you were going to be okay after I was gone and obviously I was wrong but please please don't do something that stupid again," he whispered into my hair.

"I can't promise that because I know that you'd probably do the same things that I did while you where gone," I said back.

Emma and Nathanial gave us the two rooms for free and we headed to them. As much as I hate to admit it I feel a hell of a lot better now that I've told Dean about what had happened. And now both truths have come out and we're stronger than ever.

_**Wow lots of typing. I'll probably end up ending this story within the next chapter or two because I was a bad Supernatural fan this season and didn't watch anything past the first five episodes. So I'll probably make up a hunt and then do the epilogue so you guys still have that to look forward to and then I'll finish up Loving A Winchester. And then maybe I'll type up another story for you guys. You never know. Until then read and review.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	9. Epilogue

_**OK I lied in the last chapter at the very end. I'm not going to finish Loving A Winchester. After this chapter that will be it for this story and then I'm going to think of something else to write about and we'll see if I actually get started on it.**_

**My Husband**

Epilogue

Dean and I finally got what we wanted. We got our family. Sam even settled down after the apocalypse. He settled down with a girl named Sarah that they had met on a hunt their first year together. Dean and I have three boys and a girl. While Sam and Sarah have twins, a boy and a girl.

For Dean and I you have in order from oldest to youngest; Johnathon Micheal Winchester, Matthew Alexander Winchester, Andrew Joesph Winchester, and Mary Louise Winchester. For Sam and Sarah you have the twins; Jessica Marie Winchester and Robert Michael Winchester.

We were a somewhat normal family. We lived right next to each other we all still hunted. We had taught Sarah the basics in case we ever needed her on a hunt. She was fine though most of the time staying home with all the kids. They were all pretty good when they were together. The realized a long time ago that we all needed to stick together and being a pain in the ass towards each other was not going to help.

We told each other practically everything. I mean obviously there were somethings that the kids could only tell Sarah and I. And there were things that they could only tell Dean and Sam. And we were all okay with that as long as it didn't put anyone in danger.

It was pretty scary how fast the kids were growing up. Johnathon and Matthew were in high school. Andrew was in his last year of junior high and Mary had one more year of junior high before she hit the big school with her brothers. The twins were freshman. We told the kids all the time how old they made us feel.

It was crazy how much the kids wanted to spend time with us. They asked us all the time to tell stories of the past no matter how many times they had heard it. There were some stories that we didn't tell. They were stories that were between us and only us. Some day we'd tell them just not anytime soon because we liked to keep those stories to ourselves.

There favorite story though for some reason was the one where Dean found out what I had done when he was in Hell and where I found out that he'd been pulled from the pit by an angel.

We hadn't heard from Castiel since we stopped Lucifer from rising, but it didn't bother us too much. We told them stories from various hunts, we told them stories of their grandparents at least the good and important ones.

They all hunted but the only hunts we would allow them to go on while they were still in school were the local ones that were salt and burns. Or just amateur hunts. When John had been born all four of us said that they weren't going to have to same life that Sam, Dean and I had. We'd let them hunt if they wanted to and if they did they were only going on easy hunts.

Somehow whenever they asked for a story we managed to pull out a new story. And they loved hearing us talk about the past. Hell we'd bring out pictures that went with some stories. Like the pictures of Dean and I when we were younger. Some of them were before we were married. Others were after. And a lot of them were after Dean was pulled from the pit. Every picture had a story with it and we're still telling them stories everyday.

All in all, Dean, Sam, Sarah and I all think that no matter what they do we have amazing kids that listen to us. And we've told them that no matter what they do we'll still love them as long as they don't do something that will make us keel over. And somehow we managed to get the title as coolest parents because all the kids that they're friends with always want to come over. And we don't complain because it's nice to know that the other kids aren't afraid of us because growing up the kids were scared to death that we'd do something to them. But as we've all gotten older life had been pretty good.

I know that because none of us in either house complains, unless it's about someone hogging the bathroom. But that minor stuff so it doesn't count. So here Dean and I are sitting on the back porch with Sarah and Sam watching to kids run around the backyard enjoying their youth. And let's hope it stays that way for a while


End file.
